


Nude week

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Zetsuen no Tempest
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Hand Job, M/M, OOC, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiro and Yoshino spend a week where thay are completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude week

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya.  
> this is my 2nd atempt at smut.  
> i only saw 2 eps of Zetsuen no tepest so far.  
> Soo prob OOC  
> well enjoy :)

Yoshino sat next to his boyfriend Mahiro, in the nude eating ice cream, in their backyard.

Mahiro demanded they'd stay naked for one whole week during June. Yoshino was against it at first but when Mahiro said. " You don't do nude week with me then no more sex." He quickly agreed after seeing that Mahiro was serious.

Warm breath enveloped his ear, followed by a long wet lick. "M-mahiro!?" Yoshino blushed slighty, tilting his head away from him.

Mahiro bit his shoulder and licked it, before saying " During your day dreaming, your ice cream fell onto your dick." Yoshino looked down and blushed a little more, sure enough vanilla ice cream decorated his dick and thighs. He was going to get up and wash it off, but something stopped him.

"Mahiroo" He moaned as the blonde licked at his thighs.

"No use letting delicous ice cream go to waste" Mahiro mumbled going down on the ice cream. Yoshino watched Mahiro lick at the ice cream on his dick, the sight turning him on.

By the time he finished the ice cream, Yoshino was hard and aching for more. Mahiro stuck out his toungue and prodded his head. Yoshino squirmed beneath him. "S-stop teasing pl-please"  
Mahiro flicked his lover a few more times, before placing their lips togethor, he jerked Yoshino's member, running his toungue against the brunettes lips. Whom allowed access, their toungues fought for dominance.  
"Nngh" Yoshino moaned. Grabbing Mahiros member and starts jerking a little faster then Mahiro doing his.

The boys kiss grows sloppy as their climax nears. Mahiro breaks off biting his boyfriends shoulder as he peaks, Yoshino quickly follows.

Mahiro collapses on top breathing heavy. "Yoshino I love you" he rolls over.  
Yoshino cuddles up against Mahiro, his head resting on his chest "I love you too" He whispers as the sun basks them as they fall asleep in the backyard.


End file.
